GSD: Athrun's Recognition
by FinalCloudFantasy
Summary: Revised. Athrun makes the choice to stick with ZAFT, even if it means fighting against Kira once again. This can and will change the series. Not yaoi.
1. Athrun's Decision

Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny: Athrun's Recognition

Phase 01

Note: After several replies, I've revised my story. This is now based off a choice: Athrun chooses to stand his ground on what he believes, and that means fighting Kira.

* * *

Savior and Freedom soared over the ocean amidst a fierce battle on the sea, Athrun fiercely defending the excessively out numbered Minerva, while Kira claimed to fight merely to end the battle for all sides.

"Why are you here Kira? Do you want to sink the Minerva?" Athrun questioned. "The Earth Alliance is the enemy!"

"I can't trust Durandill or his motives," Kira answered, Freedom and Savior still flying above the chaotic battle. "He tried to…"

"Kill Lacus?" Athrun interrupted. "I understand your mistrust, but these actions you're taking aren't helping anything. You've already caused the death on my one comrade…" Kira's brow furrowed.

"I'm sorry, but I need to stop this battle," Kira replied sternly, his resolve returned.

"Why? For Orb? For the world? Why do you think I'm fighting the Earth Alliance?" Athrun continued. "You claim to fight against battles, but you've only made them worse! Return to Orb, help Cagalli take control there!" Athrun commanded.

"I can't let this go on anymore," Kira replied, as if ignoring Athrun's words. "So help me or get out of the way!"

"You think I'm just going to let you sink the Minerva? Not today Kira!" Athrun replied angrily. Savior began firing with his beam rifle, with Freedom easily weaving in and out between Savior's barrages.

"If you're standing against me, then I have no choice but to defeat you!" Kira proclaimed. His eyes changed as he entered SEED mode.

Freedom flipped and fired all of its weapons, each one aimed at one of Savior's appendages. But Athrun responded, changing into SEED mode, and quickly transforming, removing each of Freedom's targets. Athrun fired his cannons and rifle, forcing the Freedom to break its attack and block the blasts, but its right leg was grazed by Savior's rifle. However, Freedom was unfazed, and Kira slashed forward with its beam saber, slicing the charging Savior's shield as the machine turned sharply to avoid the attack. Savior transformed back and chucked its shield at Freedom, which Kira dodged. But Athrun used the one second to swing his left sword at the Freedom's head. Kira gasped but reacted instantly, unfolding Freedom's right rail gun straight into the muzzle of Savior, when it fired, destroying the Savior's head. Athrun fell back as fast as he could, but Freedom was on him, both beam sabers drawn, shield tossed aside. The two gundams plummeted towards the ocean below, but Savior stopped and fired both beam cannons. Kira gritted his teeth and pulled his controls tight, flipping just out of the way of the two deadly beams.

Several mobile suits stopped fighting to watch the two gundams battle, including Shinn.

"Damn, I had no idea Athrun could actually fight," Shinn spoke in surprise. His mind snapped back to his approaching enemy: the Abyss.

"Can't we end this Kira?" Athrun begged, opening his cockpit so he could see better with his main camera destroyed. "This fight is meaningless." Kira sighed, catching his breath from a fight he didn't know would be so tough.

"But I still haven't ended this battle," Kira replied in frustration, though subdued compared to earlier.

An explosion sounded, and Athrun and Kira turned to see the Orb carrier sinking.

"You need to save who you can Kira," Athrun said. Kira then nodded.

"Fine, but we'll meet again," Kira said. Freedom then blasted off to aid Orb.

"Athrun, return to the Minerva," Meyrin spoke over the radio.

"Okay," Athrun answered, watching the retreating Alliance forces while he thought about Kira. "Why must we fight each other again?" Athrun asked himself.

* * *

To be continued…

Please Review!


	2. Shinn's Approval, Kira's Fears

Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny: Athrun's Recognition

Phase 02

Thanks for reviews!

* * *

Athrun watched as Savior was repaired. Its head had been completely demolished in the last fight, and the mechanics needed to get a little creative with the repairs. However, the Savior's repairs were easy compared to Lunamaria's Zaku warrior. Athrun paid attention to each movement by the shuffling repairmen, but his mind was elsewhere. Specifically Kira. He could understand Kira's distrust of Durandill, and even his desires to end battles for good, but Kira's tactics just didn't seem logical. Athrun was convinced that the Earth Alliance was the reason for the war, and that they were the ones who needed to be stopped first. But nothing Athrun said could convince him. He'd always been so thick headed. Athrun laughed. But this laugh was stifled. Kira was a problem. Athrun knew he would have to fight him once again. But Kira might not go so easy on him this time. Though the Savior was an advanced mobile suit, Freedom was just in a league of its own.

"Athrun! You made it out alive!" Luna yelled in glee. Athrun snapped out of it and smiled at Luna. He then noticed Shinn behind her. His expression was stern, but then he smirked.

"You did good, Athrun," Shinn admitted. Both Luna and Athrun stopped dead in their tracks at this confession. "Don't look at me that way!"

"Thank you, Shinn. But I was lucky that Kir…" Athrun began, "I mean Freedom had to leave."

"You know him and you still fought him?" Shinn asked. Athrun hesitated.

"I know him. In fact, he's my best friend,' Athrun revealed. Shinn showed surprise, as did Luna.

"Than you really are devoted to ZAFT," Shinn replied.

'Athrun soldier of ZAFT,' Lacus' words rang through Athrun's head.

"Yeah," Athrun said sternly, more to answer himself than to answer Shinn.

"I'm glad," Shinn answered. He nodded to Athrun and turned away. Athrun was even more surprised this time.

"Wow, I guess you left an impression on Shinn," Luna said. "I'm glad you're on the team too!" Luna quickly pecked Athrun on the cheek and ran off in embarrassment. Athrun was now even more dumbfounded.

"What the hell?" Athrun asked. "Did I just enter am alternate reality?"

* * *

Kira stared hard at his Freedom, his nigh invincible weapon. But his confidence in Freedom was in question. Both th eImpulse and Athrun had put up more fight than he expected. And he couldn't stand that Athrun was once again his enemy.

"Gundam," Kira spoke to his faithful ally in the crazy world.

"Kira? Are you down here?" Murrue's voice asked from the stairway. She walked down and smiled. Kira smiled back, but turned back to his gundam. "What's on your mind, Kira?"

"Athrun," Kira answered without looking. "I don't know if I can fight him again. I don't want this to end badly again."

"Then don't let it," Murrue answered plainly.

"It's not that easy," Kira replied, now turning to the Captain. "Athrun is too skilled to just push aside. And he's revealed whose side he's on. Now that he's chosen his side, he'll be more determined then ever. He's always been that way."

"Than you must defeat him or persuade him. I'm sorry I that there's no other advice to give," Murrue spoke sadly. Kira turned and looked Freedom in the eyes.

"Then you and I, we will defeat him," Kira spoke to his gundam. "One way or another."

* * *

To be continued…

Please review!


	3. To Destroy Destroy

Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny: Athrun's Recognition

Phase 03

Thanks for reviews!

* * *

Berlin was engulfed in fire, while a gigantic monster towered over the destruction it had caused.

"Kill everything!" Stellar screamed, firing numerous beam cannons at the same time, destroying even more building, humans, and terrain. Destroy's thirst for death could not be quenched.

'This is what the Earth Alliance will do to win?" Shinn asked aloud, as he and his fellow ZAFT members watched a televised report on the event. Shinn spoke for everyone in the room; none could look away at the terrible situation before their eyes.

"We've been personally ordered to stop this monster," Captain Gladys told the crew. Several of the crewmembers sighed or groaned quietly in fear of this new Earth Alliance weapon. But Shinn was glad to stop such a creature. Athrun scowled. The Earth Alliance just kept getting worse and worse in their tactics. Now they were destroying their own cities, their own people. How such a government had lasted as long as it has was something he could not answer.

* * *

The Minerva finally made its way to Berlin, and everyone grew tense. The air was fresh with the smell of death and debris.

"Launch the Impulse and Savior!" Gladys commanded.

Athrun and Shinn stood in the hangar when they received the order. Athrun turned to Shinn.

"This enemy is very dangerous," Athrun started. "I hope you and I can really work together on this one." Shinn took this in.

"Sounds like a plan, Athrun," Shinn responded with a smirk. Athrun smiled back.

"This monster is just massive," Kira said in surprise. Freedom dodged each and every shot from Destroy, but this took all of Kira's concentration.

"Just die!" Stellar screamed, launching the Destroy's arms. They hovered about firing at Freedom. Freedom maneuvered out of the way and unleashed all of its weapons on Destroy, but the attack merely bent around the Destroy's impressive beam shield, causing even more unnecessary destruction to the ravaged city.

Force Impulse and Savior approached at high speeds. Kira read this on his radar, but only had time to spend on the Destroy. Athrun tried firing his cannons and rifle, but the blasts had no effect, as did Impulses rifle.

"We need to attack him at close range," Athrun said. "I'll distract it while you go in with your sword."

"Alright!" Shinn agreed. He racked his rifle and charged forward with his sword in hand. Freedom finally noticed the Savior and Impulse.

"Athrun?" Kira asked over the radio.

"Kira!" Athrun responded, finally catching sight of the Freedom. "We can't fight right now, Kira! It's more important to destroy this enemy."

"I know," Kira replied. "So let's defeat it together."

"Yeah," Athrun nodded. "Impulse is going in with his sword, so let's just hit the giant suit with everything we got."

Savior transformed and held his guns to bare, as did Freedom. They both unleashed their full power, four beam cannons, two beam rifles, and Freedom's rail guns. The blasts did little to Destroy, but it did catch its attention.

"Go to Hell!" Stellar exclaimed, once again unleashing several massive blasts, all aimed at Savior and Freedom.

Shinn took the opportunity and flew in, slicing into the Destroy's chest. Though his sword cut true, the Destroy's thick armor did not give way so easily. Impulse kept slicing, until someone else attacked Shinn. Shinn dodged a beam saber attack by an oddly colored Windam. The suit continued pursuing him, even when Shinn opened fire with his beam rifle.

"You can't fight that machine,' a familiar voice said over Shinn's radio. "Stellar is the pilot of the Destroy."

"Stellar?" Shinn questioned in shock. Images of his encounters with her ran through his mind.

"Now we need to attack!" Athrun exclaimed. Savior and Freedom charged with their beam sabers towards the damaged Destroy.

"No, Athrun! Stellar's in that thing!" Shinn yelled to his commander. Athrun stopped and dodged one of Destroy's beam cannons. But Freedom was undeterred, and it continued forward, stabbing into the right side of the Destroy's chest. "Stop it!" Shinn yelled, the Impulse slashing at Freedom. Kira quickly dodged, very much confused by Impulse's sudden attack. Shinn returned to the front of Destroy and could see Stellar through the torn cockpit. He opened his own, and yelled to her.

"Stellar, stop fighting! You won't die, I'll protect you!" Shinn assured the deranged girl. Stellar actually stopped her attack, comforted by Shinn's words.

"Shinn… protect Stellar?" she softly asked. Shinn smiled, but Athrun and Kira frowned.

"Shinn, we have to destroy that thing. It's already killed so many," Athrun explained.

"But I can stop it," Shinn argued. He turned back to Stellar. "I will protect you Stellar. You just need to get out of that crazy machine. Come with me."

"Shinn…," Stellar spoke in hesitation.

Just then, Neo's Windam attacked the distracted Freedom. Kira sensed this move and turned with its beam saber. Kira turned without thinking, and his beam saber slid right through the Windam's cockpit.

"No!" Kira gasped at his mistake. The suit exploded, and Stellar's eyes were wide.

"NEO!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Destroy smacked Impulse away like nothing, nearly sending Shinn flying from his open cockpit.

"Shinn!" Athrun yelled. "Stop this, Stellar! You don't need to be controlled by your rage!"

"Stellar must fight to protect Neo!" Stellar replied, ignoring Athrun's words. She fired at Savior, but it easily dodged by entering mobile armor form.

"Please, Stellar," Shinn begged, Impulse now back in the air.

"Shinn…," Stellar began to wind back down. Kira watched, but he was convinced that Stellar was hopeless.

"This will only keep repeating itself. I need to stop this now!" Kira proclaimed. Freedom rushed forward with its double beam saber.

"No!" Shinn commanded Kira. "Impulse held up its hands to stop Freedom, but Kira was sure Shinn would only attack him again. "I'm sorry, but get out of the way!" Freedom spun its double blade and sliced Impulse into pieces before Shinn realized what was happening.

"Kira!" Athrun yelled.

Kira ignored Athrun and sliced right into the center of Destroy.

"Don't kill Stellar!" Stellar screamed as her mobile suit exploded. Kira shed a tear, but he knew this was the only way.

"I'm sorry." Freedom slashed one more time, and Destroy was finally dead.

"STELLAR!"

* * *

To be continued…

Please review!


	4. Disappointments and Plans

Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny: Athrun's Recognition

Phase 04

Thanks for reviews!

* * *

Snow fell upon the destroyed remains of Berlin. Destroy was dead, but the people who lived here will never be the same again. Kira sat in Freedom, catching his breath from the tough battle earlier. He'd been forced to kill again, and he didn't like the feeling it left in his stomach. Kira looked up at the sound of gears, and saw the Savior land in front of him. The cockpit opened, and Athrun stepped out. Kira did the same, meeting a cold stare from Athrun.

"I've got nothing to say to you, Athrun," Kira said, hoping to avoid another fruitless argument.

"Well I've got something to say to you," Athrun replied angrily. "I'm not angry about Stellar; she was an enemy soldier, and she had already cost hundreds of lives alone. But what you did to Shinn was uncalled for. And you killed that other soldier. You have no right; you're not fighting for any side." Kira frowned.

"The Impulse had already attacked me more than once. I couldn't trust any motives of his. As for the Windam pilot, that was an accident. I had no intention to kill him," Kira explained.

"And yet, you did. Your continued intervention in this conflict has got to stop. The next time I meet you, I will fight back," Athrun warned Kira. Kira was hurt.

"You have defied Orb, fought against its soldiers, and destroyed many of its forces," Kira answered loudly.

"I'm glad," Athrun said back. "They're merely a puppet of the Earth Alliance now, and I'm thankful to not be a part of that. You yourself have fought them; you're nothing but a hypocrite," Athrun said solemnly. "I'm leaving."

Athrun reentered his cockpit and took off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shinn jumped out from his dismembered Impulse and ran towards the Destroy. He climbed up the large machine and made his way to the cockpit. Stellar had opened it, probably to get some air, and Shinn climbed. Stellar was badly wounded, with large cuts and gashes all over her body.

"You were so beautiful. You still are," Shinn cried. He knelt next to Stellar. "Why did I have to fail you… like I have everyone else. I was defeated by Freedom's cowardice. But it was my own weakness that let you die."

"Shinn…" Stellar whispered in pain. Shinn opened his tear filled eyes and looked on her face. "You said you would… protect Stellar," She continued. "Protect… me." Her head rolled onto its side, and she breathed no more. Shinn's eyes grew large, tears streaming freely now. Flashbacks of his family, their deaths, flashed through his mind. His friends, Athrun, Rey, Meyrin, and… Luna.

"AUGH!"

* * *

Kira was unsure of what to do. That Windam ran through his mind. "Something's not right," Kira said to himself. His extra senses continually reacted to something, but Kira couldn't figure it out. Freedom powered back on and flew over to the Windam. Kira was compelled to open that mobile suit's cockpit. Kira lowered himself to the ground and pried open the damaged cockpit door. What Kira saw nearly sent him into a coma. "Mu…" There before him sat Mu La Flaga, drenched in blood. "I killed Mu?" Kira questioned. But then he sensed a pulse, breath, and saw slight movement. "There's still a chance!"

Kira rushed away in Freedom with Mu in his arms.

* * *

Back at the Minerva, Athrun looked at the severely damaged Impulse. He couldn't understand Kira at all anymore. What was he thinking? And poor Shinn. To lose the girl he'd spent so many hours checking on, the girl he even risked death to save. It had all been thrown away.

Shinn worked ceaselessly on the computer, scanning all statistics and battle records pertaining to the Freedom. "I'll get my revenge," Shinn vowed. Rey watched on, when Athrun entered the room.

"What are you doing?" Athrun asked, immediately noticing the Freedom on Shinn's monitor.

"Shinn's studying how to defeat the Freedom," Rey answered for his busy comrade.

"I'll defeat that machine, and its pilot," Shinn said, not even turning to face Athrun when he spoke.

"But the Freedom…" Athrun hesitated. Shinn turned, a scowl on his face.

"I'm doing this to protect this ship… my family," Shinn said with a small tear running down his cheek. But he quickly wiped it away. He turned back to his work. "I was too weak to protect Stellar. I'll never make that mistake again." Athrun didn't know what to say. His trust in Kira had been shaken. His concern and care for the Minerva had become his top priority, and Freedom and the Archangel now threatened that. Perhaps he'd replaced his family, just as Shinn had done.

"Durandill has ordered the Minerva to destroy the Archangel and the Freedom," Rey told Athrun. Athrun frowned, but he understood. "If you could help us train to fight Freedom, we would appreciate it." Athrun was quiet.

"I'll help you defeat him, but I won't help you kill him," Athrun responded. "If we could capture him instead, than we would gain a prisoner and reclaim ZAFT's stolen mobile suit." Shinn turned to face Athrun again.

"If you lead, I'll follow," Shinn said with a smirk.

* * *

To be continued…

Please review!


	5. Surrender

Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny: Athrun's Recognition

Phase 05

Thanks for reviews!

* * *

"Our new targets are the men behind the great atrocities that have plagued this century. Logos!" Durandill announced. 

The world was shocked at this announcement, some happy, some not so much. But Logos, and especially Djibril, were quaking in fear.

* * *

Meanwhile, as the Archangel cruised over the northern waters, everyone crowded around the med lab to get a glimpse of the rumor: Mu was alive and aboard. 

"How could this be?" Murrue begged, tears welling up. "And how did this happen to him?" Mu's wounds had been cleaned but he was still in critical condition, with several broken bones and severe blood loss. Kira squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth. He had to tell the truth.

"I did this to him," Kira revealed. "I nearly killed Mu." Murrue turned hateful eyes towards Kira, and several more pairs of eyes glanced at him with questions.

"How could you?" Murrue demanded. Her composure was nearly lost completely. It had taken a long time for her to recover from losing Mu once, and now it seemed he was nearly gone again.

"He was piloting an enemy mobile suit. He tried to attack, and I turned suddenly with my sword drawn, and I accidentally stabbed his mobile suit's cockpit," Kira explained. "I'm sorry."

"No, Kira, I'm sorry," Murrue burst into another fountain of tears. She embraced Kira hard. "It's just so hard to see him again, and in such condition." Kira's mind spun. He had done this to Mu, he had killed that girl, and he had not stopped Orb from allying with the Earth Alliance. Maybe Athrun was right; maybe Kira was only causing more problems.

"Our new targets are the men behind the great atrocities that have plagued this century. Logos!" Durandill announced from a small screen in the med lab.

"What?" Cagalli wondered aloud at the announcement. "Logos has sway even in Orb. If Durandill really plans to destroy them, Orb could become a battlefield again!" Cagalli fumed. Kira made up his mind.

"Then we'll do what we should've been doing," Kira said. Murrue released her grip and stepped back. "We'll go back to Orb and fix things there. We'll remove the members of Logos, break our alliance with the Earth Alliance, and prepare to defend Orb if it comes to that." Murrue cleared her eyes and recuperated.

"We'll do just as Kira said. Everyone to their positions, prepare to leave for Orb!" Everyone scrambled to his or her positions, and Kira and Cagalli left for the hangar. Murrue began to leave and took a quick look back to Mu. "Please come back to us."

* * *

At a nearby ZAFT base, an alert was sounded. "Captain Willard, enemies detected over the ocean: It's the Archangel!" 

"Good," Willard replied. "Send out all mobile suit forces, and contact the Minerva. If we do this right, Operation Angel Down will be successful."

* * *

Shinn, Athrun, Rey, and Luna all stood before Captain Gladys and Arthur. "The Archangel has been spotted," Gladys told them. "We've been ordered to destroy it and the Freedom. Shinn and Athrun, prepare to launch in Savior and Impulse. Rey, you will provide support in the Gaia if necessary. Luna will standby with her Zaku, though hopefully we won't have to launch a damaged mobile suit." 

"Yes, Ma'am," they all replied. Rey and Luna moved to leave, but Athrun and Shinn stood still. Rey and Luna stopped to see what this was about.

"What is it, Athrun?" Gladys asked.

"As a member of FAITH," Athrun began, "I would like to attempt the capture of Freedom and its pilot as well as the surrender of the Archangel."

"Where do you stand on this, Shinn?" Gladys asked.

"I am willing to do all that is commanded of me, but I agree with Athrun that the capture of both Freedom and the Archangel would be more beneficial in the end," Shinn explained.

"You both are aware that Operation Angel Down was ordered directly by Chairman Durandill, correct?" Gladys asked. They nodded a positive. "Then you know that he specifically ordered the destruction of the Archangel and the Freedom." Athrun frowned.

"But why?" Athrun demanded. "To claim prisoners of war and reclaim ZAFT's stolen mobile suit would be much more valuable. I believe the Chairman would have to agree."

"So would I," Gladys returned. Athrun was actually shocked by this. "And as members of FAITH, Durandill chose us to judge things as we saw them to be. Therefore, I give you permission to capture the Freedom. But if anything should go wrong, I fully expect you all to carry out what must be done." Gladys stared intently into Athrun's eyes.

"I understand, Captain," Athrun replied.

* * *

"Kira Yamato, Freedom launching!" Freedom blasted out from the Archangel's hangar and flew into the air. From there, Kira targeted the many mobile suits approaching and unleashed the full power of Freedom. ZAFT mobile suits lost limbs and heads all over the terrain below. But more mobile suits charged still. Several flight type GINNs flew up to face Freedom, but Kira easily sliced them into pieces with his double beam saber. Freedom swooped down to the ground and began dismembering ground suits with his glowing blades. 

"Kira! The Minerva is approaching!" Mirialia warned over the radio.

"Damn it," Kira swore. This time he couldn't afford to hold back on Athrun or the Impulse, but he had no more intention of fighting his friend. "I'll just have to do what need's to be done." Freedom flew high into the air, preparing for any approaching enemies.

* * *

"Archangel sighted!" Meyrin announced from her controls. "And the Freedom is already engaging local ZAFT units." 

"Launch the Savior and Force Impulse!" Gladys commanded.

"Remember, we need to disable and capture the Freedom if we can," Athrun reminded Shinn.

"I will, Athrun," Shinn replied. "But don't forget who you're fighting for either." Athrun was quiet.

"Alright," Athrun replied.

* * *

"Savior and Impulse have been launched and are approaching your location, Kira," Mirialia said. 

"Alright," Kira said.

"Kira, we have no intention of destroying you or the Archangel, but you must surrender," Athrun spoke over Kira's radio as the Savior and Force Impulse approached.

"I can't do that, Athrun," Kira replied. "We need to get to Orb, and that's all there is to it." Athrun switched his radio channel and groaned.

"If they're finally leaving for Orb, then we have no need to fight them," Athrun said to himself.

"Athrun, we can't let them help Orb. They're allied with the Earth Alliance, and Logos!" Shinn said. "We have to defeat them."

Athrun switched his radio channel back. "One last time Kira. Surrender or…"

"Or what? You can't destroy me and I can't destroy you. We can't let things end that way again," Kira spoke.

"But I can!" Shinn responded by opening fire on the Freedom. "Athrun, help me or let Freedom destroy us!"

"I'm sorry Kira, but I have no other choice," Athrun said sadly. Savior transformed into mobile suit form and began firing at Freedom as well.

"Then neither do I," Kira said. His eyes glowed as he turned into SEED mode. Freedom began dodging each shot easily, while firing its own rifle with incredible accuracy. Savior and Impulse were pushed to their limits dodging all of Freedom's attacks. Athrun was amazed at just how powerful Kira and that mobile suit was.

* * *

"Archangel, if you surrender now, than we can assure the safety of those aboard your vessel," Gladys proclaimed. Murrue and the bridge watched this announcement on screen. 

"We are grateful for the concern, but we have no intention of surrendering this vessel. Our mission right now is too important," Murrue explained to Gladys.

"Then you accept the consequences of your decision," Gladys answered. "Fire at the Archangel, bring that ship down!"

* * *

"The Archangel!" Kira exclaimed when he saw the ship receive several hits from the Minerva. But this minor distraction was all that Athrun needed, and Savior charged into grab hold of Freedom. Kira turned and was surprised when Savior wrapped its arms around Freedom with Impulse aiming its rifle at Freedom's cockpit. 

"Surrender!" Athrun demanded.

"Never!" Kira yelled back. Freedom broke Savior's grip and performed a backwards drop kick, nailing Savior right in the chest. Savior fell towards the icy rocks and collided with the terrain, bouncing Athrun painfully in his cockpit.

"Athrun!" Shinn yelled. Stellar and his sister's image ran through his mind. His eyes change as he entered SEED mode. "Don't fuck with my family!"

Impulse drew its swords and charged. Kira quickly blocked the blades with his sword, but Impulse used all of its strength to push back Freedom's guard and swiped at Freedom's unprotected chest. Kira worked the controls like a madman, barely dodging the brunt of the blow, but his left heat vent was sliced and the left shoulder was nicked. Freedom quickly kicked the Impulse in the face, sending Shinn back several meters through the air.

Savior had finally stopped its slide down the mountain, and Athrun shook his head. His forehead was bleeding, and he saw that his helmet's visor had cracked and broken a little. Savior stood back up and he saw Shinn locked in deadly combat with Kira. "I need to keep Shinn from getting killed," he thought to himself. Then he saw Impulse's nice maneuver. "Or maybe keep him from killing Kira!" Savior once again took to the skies, ready to confront Freedom once more.

* * *

Meanwhile, Archangel was taking a beating from the Minerva. 

"I don't know how much more this ship can take," Murdoch said to Murrue. The screen closed, and Murrue thought hard. "We must escape at all costs! Prepare to submerge into the ocean!"

* * *

"Captain, the Archangel is attempting to escape by going underwater," Meyrin said. 

"Than keep them from doing that," Gladys replied. "Fire missiles!"

* * *

Kira was trying his hardest to fight the Impulse. The mobile suit had kicked up its game tremendously, and it took all of his concentration to avoid Impulse's saber attacks. He then spotted the Archangel trying to submerge. Then he spotted the missiles trailing it. 

"Get out of the way!" Kira yelled, slicing off Impulse's arms and head before Shinn could attack with his sabers. Freedom blasted off towards the Archangel and stopped in front of the missiles. He fired all guns, destroying the impending attack.

"Damn it, Athrun, stop the Freedom!" Gladys yelled to Athrun.

Athrun ignored the words, but saw Impulse fall into pieces. "Shinn!" he yelled.

"Launch Chest Flyer and Blast Silhouette!" Shinn yelled to Meyrin. Shinn launched his current chest flyer right towards Freedom. Kira just had time enough to turn around, when Shinn fired his Core Splendor's missiles, detonating the chest flyer and Force Silhouette right on Freedom. "Take that you bastard!"

Kira gritted his teeth as he tried to bring Freedom upright after such a brutal attack. But when he was back up, Impulse had regained its top torso and a new weapons pack.

"I'll show you the power of the Impulse!" Shinn declared. Blast Impulse fired its missiles and then fired its rifle, rail cannons, and beam cannons.

"Damn it!" Kira cursed. Freedom fired all of its guns as well; even its Vulcan guns to destroy the approaching missiles. The missiles exploded, but both mobile suits' beams collided and were fighting for an advantage. Athrun was astounded by Shinn's display of skill, but Freedom still had the advantage. Savior flew behind Freedom and aimed all of his guns at Kira's back.

"Surrender, Kira!" Athrun ordered for the third time. Kira gasped when he saw Savior behind him on the radar. He saw the Minerva moving to finish off the Archangel. Kira calculated all options quickly, and was unhappy to realize there were few ways out of this situation.

"Athrun! I will surrender, but only under one condition," Kira answered.

"Hold your fire, both of you," Athrun ordered. Freedom and Impulse both stopped their fighting, but still held their guns ready. "What condition?"

Gladys listened in, as did Murrue. Their battle was temporarily halted.

"Allow the Archangel to return to Orb, and I will surrender myself," Kira said.

"Why should we?" Gladys asked Kira.

"Because Orb Representative Cagalli Yula Atha is aboard that ship, and she must be allowed to return peace to Orb."

"Kira!" Cagalli yelled.

"Orb Representative?" Gladys questioned. She mulled over Kira's demands. "Agreed." This surprised Kira and the Archangel.

"What's going on Gladys?" Willard demanded as he overheard this exchange.

"Open a completely secure channel, Meyrin," Gladys ordered. Meyrin got to work.

"Opened."

"Captain Ramius, we agree to these demands, however, we must make this look like we sunk your ship," Gladys explained.

"Then we will comply," Murrue replied.

"You're not serious, are you?" Cagalli begged.

"We have no other options. Kira is giving us the best chance right now, so we can't throw it away," Murrue told her sternly. Cagalli turned away in embarrassment, but also in a slight anger. "Launch several depth charges and detonate them, following up with our sinking," Murrue ordered the crew.

Athrun watched as an explosion went off and the Archangel slowly sank into the sea. "Thank you, Kira," Athrun said sadly.

"I had no other choice," Kira replied angrily.

* * *

To be continued…

Please review!


	6. Escape

Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny: Athrun's Recognition

Phase 06

Thanks for reviews!

* * *

Violet eyes stared out between iron bars. Green eyes returned the stare. Athrun could only guess what Kira was thinking at this moment. Perhaps about how his friend had betrayed him, how he'd allowed himself to be captured the enemy. Perhaps his mind was elsewhere, as Athrun had always known Kira to do.

"I'm thinking about Orb, and how I should be there, protecting the Archangel," Kira stated sternly. Athrun snapped back into the real world, surprised by Kira's sudden statement. "I should be there protecting Cagalli." Athrun frowned.

"Are you saying I should be there, always taking care of her?" Athrun demanded. Kira was unfazed by Athrun's outbreak.

"I didn't say that," Kira replied. "She loves you, you know." Athrun calmed down, and he was sad.

"I know. And I love her. I'm doing my best to defend this world, just as she has done and will continue doing," Athrun said.

"I know," Kira replied, and smiled. Athrun smiled back, but in the back of his mind, he was beginning to feel awful.

"I'm so sorry it's gotten this way, Kira," Athrun spoke sadly. "I wish there was no war, that we could still be standing on the coast of Orb, watching the sea and sky."

"Who says we can't?" Kira responded with smirk. "If we work together, then we can do just that. We can end this war, and return to our peaceful lives." Athrun looked up at Kira.

"If only it were that simple," Athrun replied. "But I promise we will see Orb again, and it will be in times of peace."

"That's enough time with the prisoner," the guard said, stepping in to the small room that served as the brig.

"Alright," Athrun answered. He headed towards the door to leave.

"Make the right choice, Athrun. I trust you," Kira said. Athrun turned back and saw Kira's pure smile. Athrun smiled again, but left before it made him sick.

* * *

In the crew lounge, Shinn and Rey sat at the benches, watching "Lacus Cline" on TV, performing live at PLANT. Athrun walked in, and Shinn turned to speak.

"You were talking to him for a while," Shinn said. "How is he?"

"He's well for a prisoner, but Kira's is good at keeping a cool head," Athrun replied.

"I guess you guys must be pretty good friends," Shinn said, with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Yeah. But we're friends too, aren't we, Shinn?" Athrun asked. Shinn smiled genuinely.

"Yeah," Shinn answered. "Maybe I should talk to this Kira," Shinn pondered aloud. Rey watched all of this conversation, taking in every word.

"You two shouldn't get too friendly with the prisoner," Rey said. "He is an enemy after all."

"Without Freedom he's no threat," Shinn quickly defended Kira for Athrun.

"You're wrong," Rey answered. "He's the reason why Freedom is dangerous. In his hands, any weapon is turned into a tool of mass destruction. He's still dangerous now, even in his cell."

"What's your interest in him anyways?" Shinn demanded. "I'm the one who should have a grudge after what he's done." Rey was silent, as was Athrun. "I'll go ask him myself how dangerous he is. And I'll see if he regrets killing Stellar." Shinn said in a serious tone. He stood up and went for the door.

"Don't do anything rash, Shinn," Athrun warned. Shinn turned around to face Athrun.

"Just trust me," Shinn said. Athrun was taken aback. But then he nodded.

"I will."

* * *

Murrue looked over Mu as he slept. His condition had been stabilized, but he had still not wakened. His vitals were strong, and he was breathing strong again.

"You're sop strong Mu," Murrue commented. She stroked a lock of Mu's long hair. Eyes fluttered, and blue eyes opened. Murrue's eyes widened.

"Hey there beautiful," Mu spoke in his usual smooth voice.

"Mu?" she asked.

"The one and only," Mu quietly answered, his voice still weak from not speaking for some time. "Murrue?"

"Yes," Murrue answered with tears of joy in her eyes. The doctor happened to walk in and see Mu's eyes open and his mouth moving.

"He's awake now?" the doctor asked in surprise. "My, he is a very resilient man."

"I make the impossible possible," Mu chuckled. "Now give me a kiss." Mu pulled Murrue down to him and laid a big smooch right on the lips. Murrue was surprised but gladly gave in. They finally released. "If I felt any better I'd say we need more," Mu began, "but I'm too… tired." Mu fell back asleep.

"Mu?" Murrue begged. The doctor placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It's to be expected. His body's been in overdrive healing him of his wounds. It appears he has a bit of an enhanced healing factor," the doctor said in amazement. "He should be quite better within a few days at this rate.

"I'm so glad," Murrue said. She hugged the doctor hard in glee, finally releasing him to leave.

"Oh my," the doctor said.

* * *

"Athrun, you've been asked here so I can tell you Kira's sentence," Gladys began. Athrun's eyes widened.

"Sentence?" Athrun questioned. Gladys' eyes narrowed.

"You didn't think he would be free from a sentence did you?" Gladys asked. "Though your expression tells me otherwise. He is charged with the deaths of at least a hundred ZAFT soldiers." Athrun was shocked.

"But they can't possibly hold that against him," Athrun protested. "That was in the previous war; ZAFT themselves were not in the right. Yzak told me himself that ZAFT soldiers were pardoned for their crimes during that war!" Gladys stood and stared intently at Athrun.

"Kira Yamato is not a ZAFT soldier, nor has he ever been one," Gladys answered sternly. "I've done all that I can, but Durandill has insisted that someone as dangerous as Mr. Yamato should be removed from this conflict, before he gets more people killed.' Athrun frowned.

"What is his sentence?" Athrun demanded.

"Death by firing squad," Gladys answered. Athrun's eyes widened as far as they could, his mind reeling. "I'm sorry. You are dismissed."

* * *

Athrun sat in the darkness of his room. Athrun's mind cycled through thousands of scenes and lightning speed. Calculations, friends, sides, events, people, places… And Kira!

"Durandill!" Athrun cursed in his mind. What was that man thinking? Kira didn't need to be executed. He didn't need to be 'removed' as the Captain had coldly put it. There was only one way to stop this. He would help Kira escape.

* * *

Kira looked up and saw a young man step in. The guard nodded, and left the room. Shinn walked slowly to the bars. Kira stood up but didn't come any further.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything," Shinn said. "I only came to talk, to ask a few questions."

"I don't know if I have any answers," Kira replied, stepping closer to the bars and Shinn. "I've been fairly clueless in this war so far, and I don't think it's helped anyone," Kira admitted.

"I can see why Athrun trusts you," Shinn said.

"Why's that?" Kira asked, honestly curious about this young man's ideas.

"You're honest. I can tell you're kind as well," Shinn said. Kira carefully studied Shinn, and then something dawned on him.

"We've met before. I met you at Orb, at the cemetery," Kira said. Shinn finally recognized Kira.

"So we have met," Shinn replied. 'And we've met on the battlefield. I am the pilot of the Impulse." Kira was surprised. Shinn appeared to be a normal soldier, but now Kira understood him to be something else.

"Then you're a SEED," Kira said. "You and I are alike."

"I am?" Shinn asked. He frowned. "How could we be alike?" Shinn fumed, outwardly expressing his anger at this statement. "You're responsible for the deaths of several people I cared about! How can you continue smiling like you do, when you've killed my family?" Kira stepped back, his senses picking up on the intense anger emanating from Shinn.

"Because I have to," Kira replied. "Because if I only dwell on the bad, all of the things I hate and regret, then I'll be consumed by it. I'm truly sorry for any harm I've done to you; I would never wish to hurt anyone," Kira spoke sadly. Shinn's anger subsided. "I've done many things I wish I could take back," Kira thought about Nicole, Tolle, Mu, many of the soldiers he killed. Shin found it harder to be angry now. Kira had admitted his wrong. Shinn would only be a hypocrite to say he never killed someone, made someone's children or spouse cry.

"But what can I do about it?" Shinn questioned aloud.

"You have to decide that," Kira answered. "It took me a long time to come to a conclusion. I can see you're kind as well." Shinn looked up into Kira's kind face.

"My name is Shinn Asuka," Shinn said.

"My name is Kira Yamato," Kira replied in turn.

"Time's up," the guard said as he stepped in to the brig. Shinn shuffled out, and Kira watched with interest.

"We're too alike," Kira sad sadly. "If he doesn't make the right choice, then he could end up like me."

* * *

Shinn lay in his bed, tossing and turning all night. His mind kept flipping over Kira's words, and his own beliefs he'd held for so long, the anger, the lust for revenge. Had he allowed it to consume him, to dominate his thoughts? He sat up with sweat dripping off of him. Shinn got up and took a shower, and then went to the crew lounge. He entered and saw Luna eating a snack of yogurt at one of the small tables.

"Why are you awake?" Luna asked.

"I should ask you the same," Shinn replied groggily. "I can't get any sleep."

"You just need someone to comfort you," Luna answered. Shinn raised his eyebrow. Luna stood up and hugged Shinn warmly. Shinn blushed.

"I thought you liked Athrun," Shinn said, breaking free from her grip. He did feel better now.

"How could you tell?" Luna demanded with her hands on her hips. Shinn sighed.

"Everyone could tell, Luna," Shinn replied.

"Well I don't like him anymore. He kept looking at a picture of some other girl, so I'm over him," Luna answered with her nose held high. "I guess this is a good opportunity for you," Luna said playfully.

"For me?" Shinn questioned bashfully and with red cheeks. Suddenly the alerts were going off.

"Prisoner on the run! Two men down, but still alive. Athrun's one of them!" Arthur yelled over the intercom.

* * *

Athrun stepped into the brig, with the guard's permission. However, the guard stay to watch, since it was night hours now.

"Athrun?" Kira asked, rubbing his eyes of sleepiness. "What is it?"

"It's… you're sentence," Athrun replied. Kira was wide-awake now.

"Sentence?" Kira asked. Athrun struggled with the words.

"Death by firing squad," Athrun answered. Kira was stunned, but was suddenly calmed.

"Then you must take care of Cagalli for me, and Orb," Kira said.

"You can't be serious, Kira," Athrun replied. "Don't just give up." He then turned around, leaving his back to face Kira. Kira was confused until he saw two pistols barely poking out from Athrun's belt. Within a second Kira had one arm wrapped around Athrun with a gun to his head, while the other arm pointed at the guard.

"You can't get out of here kid," the guard warned. "Just put down the gun now and you might get off easy this time."

"I'm leaving," Kira replied. His eyes changed, and he shot the guard in the leg, painfully disabling the soldier without killing him.

"Kira…" Athrun was cut off when Kira pistol-whipped him. Athrun fell to the floor unconscious, while Kira shot the lock to the prison gate.

"I'm sorry, but this needs to look real, for your sake," Kira said. He quickly hacked the key console to the door and opened it. He stepped out and looked to the right and the turned around to see two guards running up to him.

"Escaped prisoner spotted!" one of the guards yelled into his radio. They both opened fire, but Kira cleared the bullets and threw both of his pistols right into his enemies' chests, knocking the wind right out of them. Kira grabbed both guards' submachine guns and ran through the hallway, until the door to the crew lounge opened and Shinn jumped out with a pistol in hand. Kira aimed his guns, but couldn't bring himself to shoot.

"Don't hesitate!" Shinn exclaimed, shooting both guns out of Kira's hands. "I'm being generous, so surrender."

Kira stopped, but grabbed a fire extinguisher from the wall. Shinn fired deadly accurate, but Kira barely dodged and catapulted the extinguisher at Shinn. Shinn ducked, but was knocked to the ground by Kira's elbow nailing him in the stomach. Kira sprinted further, finally reaching the hangar, and he saw his beloved Freedom. But four more guards were already there. Kira used all of his speed, muscle, and acrobatic abilities to jump from one platform to another, until he felt his shoulder nicked. He sneered in pain, and he saw there was no way he could make it to the Freedom, so he chose next best and hopped into the Savior's cockpit. He quickly turned it on and prepared to leave. The soldiers' guns were worthless against the Savior's armor, and they all fled.

* * *

"Captain, the Savior is attempting to leave the hangar!" Arthur told Gladys as she briskly walked to her position on the bridge.

"Tell Shinn and Athrun to pursue in what ever the hell we have!" Gladys ordered angrily. "Yamato cannot escape, especially with one of our newest weapons!"

"Shinn, Athrun, you must pursue the Savior at all costs!" Arthur spoke over the intercom.

* * *

Luna quickly helped Shinn up.

"What a way to ruin a moment," Luna sighed, though honestly upset by the event.

"I'll be back for it!" Shinn said, looking back as he ran to the Impulse.

* * *

Athrun finally woke up from his painfully induced slumber.

"Damn it Kira," Athrun breathed. He speedily helped the prison guard to the med lab and then left for the hangar.

"He stole the Savior, Athrun," Luna warned Athrun as he ran in. He looked at the mobile suits left over, and his eyes fell on Freedom.

"Then it looks like I'm upgrading," Athrun replied with a stifled laugh. The idea of him piloting Kira's machine was unbelievable. But this was no humorous matter.

* * *

"Launch Force Silhouette and Sword Silhouette!" Shinn ordered.

"Roger," Meyrin answered, finally at her station again.

* * *

"Archangel! Archangel, do you copy?" Kira spoke over his radio. He desperately tried to contact the ship, his only escape.

"Kira? Is that you?" Cagalli asked over the radio.

"Please, I'm in the Savior, attempting to escape the Minerva! Please assist," Kira replied. "Send the Strike Rouge to pick me up."

"Roger, I'm coming as fast as I can!" Cagalli answered.

Kira noticed his radar and saw two mobile suits behind him, with one quickly trailing him while the other tried to catch up. Kira suddenly turned and drew the Savior's swords, blocking Force Impulse's double bladed anti-ship sword. The Impulse had clearly combined more than one set of weapons.

"I'm sorry Kira, but I can't let you escape!" Shinn said over the radio. Impulse pushed past Savior's guard and swiped at Kira with his spinning double blade, but Kira used Savior's mobility well.

"This isn't the Freedom, but it is still a powerful machine," Kira remarked. "I don't want to fight you either Shinn!" Shinn frowned.

"Why does this have to happen?" Shinn begged, once again spinning his blades at the Savior, each swipe barely missing Savior's limbs as Kira skillfully evaded the attacks.

"Don't let him twist your mind," Rey suddenly spoke through Shinn's radio from the Minerva. "He'll escape, and then he'll help Orb. He'll fight ZAFT, and he'll kill ZAFT soldiers."

"But we won't have to fight if Orb surrenders any Logos members to ZAFT!" Shinn argued.

"But they're allied with the Earth Alliance, and Logos controls the Earth Alliance," Rey argued back. "It will happen. But you can keep it from happening. You can keep another Stellar from happening." This cut to Shinn's heart, and the former rage and lust for revenge begged to take over.

"Stellar!" Shinn screamed. He struggled to fight his feelings.

"Shinn! Don't give into your anger," Kira warned. "Even if you defeat me here, kill me for revenge, then you'll only desire it more."

"But you killed Stellar! You killed my family! I can't let that go!" Shinn exclaimed, SEED mode completely in control of him now. Impulse forced his blades towards Savior, but Kira stopped both blades, lining Savior's cockpit with the center of Impulse's double blade. He split his blades, catching Kira by surprise, and broke Savior's guard. He sliced both saber hilts, destroying the blades, and charged forward with his double blade aimed at Savior's cockpit. "I'll kill you!"

"No, Shinn!" Athrun yelled. Shinn's life flashed before his eyes, and finally rested on Kira's smile. "Damn it!"

Kira could only stare forward at his approaching death, when Shinn shifted his aim, and impaled the Savior several feet to the right of the cockpit. Shinn released his swords and Savior fell down into the ocean. There was a small explosion, and a large mass of bubbles forced its way to the surface. Shinn stared, but felt his heart grow lighter. Freedom stopped right next to Impulse and Athrun looked down into the waters.

"How could you Shinn?" Athrun begged.

"I've killed Kira Yamato," Shinn smiled. Athrun could only glare at Shinn.

* * *

To be continued…

Please review!


	7. Choices

Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny: Athrun's Recognition

Phase 07

Thanks for reviews!

* * *

Kira drifted in and out of consciousness, when bright lights shined and woke him. He looked ahead and saw Cagalli, Murdoch, and Miriallia all staring at him. He realized he was in the Savior's cockpit, and that must mean Shinn didn't kill him. 

"Thanks, Shinn," Kira sighed. Shinn had finally fought back his anger; just enough to not skewer Kira for good anyways. But that was good enough for now.

"Shinn?" Cagalli asked. Kira smiled.

"He's a guy I met on the Minerva. He's a lot like me," Kira explained.

"Than he must be real thick headed," Cagalli poked fun. They all laughed.

"Actually, he really is," Kira replied now thinking about it. They laughed some more.

In the med lab, Kira finally reunited with Mu.

"Hey, kid," Mu said to Kira. "Though I guess you're not a kid anymore."

"I still feel like it sometimes," Kira answered while the doctor checked to make sure he didn't have any serious injuries.

"Mostly just a few cuts and scrapes, though your bullet wound will take some time to heal," the doctor said.

"I guess you got lucky," Mu said. Kira's eyes began to water.

"It's all of my fault," Kira said. "I almost killed you Mu." Mu sighed.

"Man, maybe you are still a kid," Mu spoke. Kira stifled his tears. "You didn't try to kill me, and you didn't kill me. That's that."

"Really?" Kira questioned.

"Really," Mu said. "Plus, I heard you brought home a new toy for me," Mu joked.

"I suppose you could use it, though the OS has to be reset and the beam sabers need repaired. However, I no longer have a mobile suit of my own," Kira said.

"I was joking," Mu said. "You need to lighten up a little. What's on your mind?"

"I'm thinking about Lacus," Kira said. "Have we heard anything from the Eternal yet?"

"They've received three new mobile suits, but they're no where near what we need to replace the Freedom," Murrue spoke up. "These new suits are related to ZAFT's newest model zaku and gouf."

"Then we'll just have to hope for something at Orb," Kira reasoned.

* * *

Back in the Arctic Ocean, Minerva continued its search for the Savior and Kira Yamato. 

"We've found no trace of the Savior or Yamato, ma'am," several ZAFT divers reported to the bridge.

"Then we'll just have to assume Yamato managed to escape," Gladys replied, though she was not too unhappy. However, she didn't like the idea of Orb having the Savior. But she trusted the Archangel would be the only ones to use it.

Athrun heard the exchange in the crew lounge and was gladdened. Kira could still be alive.

"So Yamato made it?" Shinn questioned. Athrun turned.

"It seems he did," Athrun said with a smile. "I thought you said you killed him."

"I did 'say' that," Shinn replied with a smirk. "I had to make it sound for real."

"Thank you, Shinn," Athrun said. "Kira means a lot to me."

"I got to know the guy, and I decided that he didn't need to die," Shinn answered. "He was right about me. I am controlled by my anger. That's why I hated Orb and Freedom for so long. Now we have the damn thing in our hangar," Shinn joked.

"I'm glad you're maturing as a warrior and a person," Athrun said. "I know I have."

"Hey you guys," Luna said as she entered the room. "You guys hear about our meeting with Durandill?"

"Yeah," Shinn answered enthusiastically. Athrun tried to hide his disdain for that name. Durandill was becoming a darker figure the longer Athrun served on this vessel.

"Not to be rude, but I need to check on the Freedom," Athrun said. "Have to practice with it, since it's new to me," Athrun tried to explain.

"Sure," Luna said. Athrun walked through the door, and saw Rey leaning against the wall to the right of the door, his eyes closed.

"How long have you been here?" Athrun asked. Rey's eyes opened, but they seemed mildly threatening.

"You should worry about yourself," Rey warned.

"Okay," Athrun said in wonder. He was not pleased with Rey's tone or words.

Back inside, Luna and Shinn continued talking.

"It'll be nice to get off this ship for a little while," Luna said. Shinn edged closer to her.

"About that moment the other day," Shinn began. Luna raised her eyebrows, but closed her eyes when Shinn kissed her on the mouth.

"Wow," Luna said. "Maybe we don't need to leave the ship."

"Perhaps not," Shinn smirked.

* * *

Back at the Archangel. 

"We've finally made it to Orb," Murrue told everyone in the Archangel. "However, we need to lay low still. Col. Kisaka will meet us on the far coast, where he's arranged a meeting. He's very interested in Cagalli reclaiming Orb control."

* * *

Several crew members of the Archangel entered into Orb, while Murrue and several others stayed to guard the ship. 

"Kisaka," Cagalli said, first shaking her friend's hand, and then hugging him.

"It's good to see you back in Orb," Kisaka said. "But we must make haste. Djibril is being held within Orb, and Yuna will not give him up to ZAFT."

"That purple haired bastard," Cagalli cursed.

"Only too true, but words are not enough," Kisaka replied. He led Cagalli, Kira, and a now walking Mu into a sealed off hangar. "This is Orb's, and your father's most secret possession." The doors opened, and within a golden mobile suit stood. The Archangel members were quite amazed at the sight. "The Akatsuki."

"Though this suit belongs to me, I'm entrusting it to my brother, Kira," Cagalli said, turning to her surprised brother.

"Really?" Kira asked.

"I trust your judgment, Cagalli," Kisaka said. "But you still need a mobile suit, and I'm afraid the Strike Rouge won't be enough. I guess we'll need the other mobile suit then."

"Other mobile suit?" Cagalli asked.

"Well, we rebuilt the Freedom, but it just didn't feel right only rebuilding it," Kisaka replied. More lights came on beside the Akatsuki, and the Justice stood, fully restored, completely rebuilt.

"You guys are really good at this," Cagalli gasped. "I guess I'll take the Justice then."

"It only seems right for you to use Athrun's machine," Kira said. Cagalli nodded.

* * *

The next day, Athrun and Shinn walked into a large room, onto a platform, where Durandill stood. 

"Glad that you both could make it this far," Durandill said. Shinn smiled wide like a kid happy to see his dad from work, but Athrun only feigned minor amusement.

"What is this room, Chairman?" Shinn asked.

"I'm glad you asked," Durandill answered. Lights came on, and to the right of the platform stood two brand new mobile suits: Gundams. Shinn's expression now matched that of a child on Christmas day. "These are your new mobile suits. The Legend and the Destiny."

"Why do you need these?" Athrun asked. Durandill finally picked up on Athrun's tone.

"We need more power to defeat Logos. I'm sure you're well aware of the trouble we've had with them thus far," Durandill continued. "And now Orb continues to harbor Lord Djibril, the most dangerous one of them all."

"What?" Athrun asked. "Does that mean ZAFT intends to attack Orb?"

"I don't intend to. However, if they continue to hold Djibril, we have no choice but to attack," Durandill said.

"But Orb…"

"Is allied with the Earth Alliance," Durandill cut in. Shinn had already returned to reality and was now listening to the conversation. "We must do what is necessary to secure peace for PLANT and the world. But I assure you we will give Orb it's fair warning."

"I'm sure if Representative Atha can regain control that they will surrender Djibril," Shinn added.

"I hope so," Durandill said. He began to move to leave, but Athrun stopped him.

"One more question," Athrun started.

"Go on."

"Why is it necessary to remove Kira Yamato?" Athrun questioned. "He was the first one to aid in stopping the Destroy, and he was responsible for the victory in the last war."

"Kira had a role to play, but now he doesn't," Durandill said. "A man like him, with as much power that he has, is dangerous to everyone, and simply in the way of obtaining peace." Athrun was displeased with this answer. "But you and Shinn understand your roles; you both are ZAFT soldiers, and that is all you need. It is unfortunate that Kira could not realize his true destiny."

'Athrun, soldier of ZAFT,' Lacus' words stung again.

"Your destinies are to stop Logos and bring peace to this world," Durandill said. "Anymore questions?"

"No," Athrun replied quietly. Just whom was he working for?

* * *

A few hours later, in Durandill's quarters, Rey spoke with Durandill. 

"I've listened to all of their conversations, and I can't trust Athrun," Rey said. "His true allegiance still lies with Orb and the Archangel, namely Representative Atha and the pilot of the Freedom."

"I see," Durandill responded, thinking on all of this.

"But there's worse news. I think Shinn is nearly in Athrun's pocket. If we don't act soon, we may lose Shinn to him," Rey warned.

"That is not about to happen," Durandill answered.

* * *

Athrun sat in his room thinking, mulling over Durandill's words, when Meer burst in. 

"You shouldn't…"

"Listen, Athrun," Meer shushed him. "I overheard Rey and Durandill talking, and they don't trust you. Rey told him everything from conversations he heard on the Minerva." Athrun growled.

"That little fuck," Athrun cursed.

"I think they plan to kill you," Meer cried. "But you can try and reason with them, show them that they can trust you."

"That's not going to work on these guys," Athrun told her. Several knocks were made at the door.

"This is security. We need to bring in Athrun Zala for questioning."

"The hell with that," Athrun muttered. He ran and opened the window, quickly slipping out. The door was kicked down and three soldiers came in. They immediately noticed the open window and ran to it. Athrun swung in the window frame and kicked two soldiers in the face, flipped, and planted his heel against the third's forehead. He then jumped back through the window to escape.

"Wait, Athrun!" Meer cried, chasing after Athrun through the rain.

"Escape with me, Meer," Athrun said extending his hand. "The Chairman only keeps those around he deems useful at the moment. Once he's done with you, he'll try to kill you, just like he's trying to kill me." Meer shook her head.

"But I'm Lacus!" she lied to herself.

"No you're not," Athrun argued. "You're just a tool to Durandill, and he'll grow tired of you soon enough." Meer bit her lip, and shook her head.

"Okay," she agreed.

The two ran as far as they could till they met a tall brick wall.

"Can you get up there by yourself?" Athrun asked her.

"Yes, I was a great athlete in school," Meer answered. She grabbed the rim of her strange skirt and tore it off to reveal naught but some small underwear. Athrun blushed severely. "It's not easy to move in this dress." She then proceeded to climb right up the wall as easy as a squirrel.

"She's defenetly not Lacus," Athrun mused.

* * *

Shinn and Luna sat together on a couch in the main lobby to Durandill's mansion. 

"It's nice to just sit back and enjoy a nice fire," Luna said, her head leaning on Shinn's shoulder.

"Yeah," Shinn simply agreed.

"Shinn!" Rey yelled, running in. Luna moved her head and Shinn stood up.

"What is it?" Shinn asked.

"There's a traitor, and he's escaping with a hostage," Rey said.

"Who?" Shinn asked again.

"Athrun's kidnapping Lacus and escaping with military secrets," Rey answered. Shinn couldn't believe his ears. "He's been working for Logos all along. That's why he didn't want to fight Orb."

"That can't be true! Athrun's my friend," Shinn argued.

"He only wanted you to think that, so he could turn you to his side. He just wanted to use your talents for Logos. We've been told to pursue the stolen Freedom in the Legend and Destiny."

* * *

"Just hold tight, Meer," Athrun told her. He secured her as best he could, but it was no easy task to fit both of them into a cockpit made for one. "Freedom, show me what you can do!"Freedom launched from the hangar and made for the ocean. Athrun hoped to make it to Orb, and only Freedom had the power to do so. There was a storm moving through, but otherwise it had been mostly smooth so far. But now Athrun could see targets on his radar. Two, and they were the new Gundams Durandill showed him. Hopefully Freedom could handle them. 

"Athrun!" Shinn yelled over the radio. "Why have you betrayed us?"

"I haven't betrayed anyone," Athrun responded. "I didn't agree to play into Durandill's little game, and now he wants me dead."

"But that can't be true," Shinn argued. "He's constantly talked about his plans for peace. He can't be who you described!"

"He's not, Shinn! Athrun's only trying to manipulate you further," Rey claimed.

"Rey's lying!" Athrun replied. "You heard Durandill himself! He described us both as nothing but ZAFT soldiers, that that was our only destiny. I didn't fit right into that; I'm not just some pawn for him to move on the board! What will happen to us when this war is over. Soldiers won't be needed and he'll toss us away anyways!"

"Durandill has only offered the world peace, not through manipulation as Athrun claims, but by granting certain individuals the power to change the world," Rey spoke. Legend fired all of its beam cannons at Athrun, and Freedom was hard pressed to dodge each shot.

"I'm your friend, Shinn! I trust you to make the right decision," Athrun reasoned. Shinn's mind went back and forth.

"Don't listen to him, Shinn, he's just…"

"Shut up!" Shinn yelled at Rey, smacking the Legend with the blunt end of his anti-ship sword. Legend fell into the water, but was quickly back up.

"Athrun is my friend, and you're not! You've always listened in, always throwing in reverse arguments. The whole time you were trying to use me, like when you did to get me to kill Kira! Well I beat you there, and now I'll beat you here!" Shinn screamed. Destiny's beam wings ignited and Destiny charged with its anti-ship sword.

"Shinn!" Rey protested. Destiny smashed his sword into Legend's beam shield, launching Legend far down into the ocean.

"Let's get out of here, Shinn!" Athrun yelled.

Shinn looked down into the ocean, thought over his actions leading up to this point. "Alright."

* * *

To be continued… 

Please review!


	8. Theat on the Horizon

Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny: Athrun's Recognition

Phase 08

Thanks for reviews!

* * *

Durandill sat at his desk, a camera pointed at him. 

"We have two fugitives on the run, traitor's to ZAFT and PLANT. They've stolen secret military data, but more importantly, they've kidnapped Lacus Cline," Durandill announced to the world. People all over were stunned by this event. How could someone kidnap Miss Cline? "Do you see now the desperation of Logos, their cruelty. They want to destroy the PLANTS, and they seek to cause as much pain while they do so."

"Someone kidnapped that fake Lacus?" Kira asked.

"Look's like it," Mu answered.

"We must continue to battle and defeat Logos, for the sake of the world, and for our beloved Miss Cline," Durandill ended.

"Archangel, do you read me?" Athrun asked into the radio.

"Captain, the Freedom's been spotted, as has another mobile suit," Miriallia said. "Athrun sent us a message."

"Well, let us hear it," Murrue said.

"This is Athrun Zala," Athrun started. "My friend and I have come to join your crew."

"Permission granted," Murrue answered with a smile.

* * *

Freedom and Destiny landed within the hangar and took two empty spots. Athrun's cockpit opened, and he lowered himself and Meer to the ground. 

"So you brought back the Freedom," Murdoch said. "Glad to see it's still in one piece."

"Athrun Zala," Murrue said, finally approaching them. "And Lacus Cline?" she asked, seeing several differences in Meer's appearance from the real Lacus.

"My name is Meer, and Athrun saved me," Meer said. "I am made to look like Lacus, I've come to realize now that Durandill was only using me. But it's been a difficult choice."

"I'm glad you could escape," Murrue replied with a smile. She then turned back to Athrun. "So can we trust you to stay with us?" Murrue asked. "And what about your friend?" she nodded to Shinn lowering himself from his cockpit.

"I am not going to serve under Durandill ever again," Athrun said. "As for Shinn, he's shown me where his feelings are. Without him I might not have made it here alive."

"I am Shinn Asuka, ma'am," Shinn said, saluting her in the ZAFT method.

"I am Captain Murrue Ramius," she replied with a smile. "If Athrun trusts you then I can to."

"Thank you, Captain," Shinn said.

"Where are Cagalli and Kira?" Athrun asked.

"They've already landed at Orb," she said. "I could give you coordinates to get there. You could take the Freedom back to Kira." Athrun smirked.

"I don't know if I'm ready to give it up just yet," he laughed. "It's quite the machine."

"What should I do?" Shinn asked.

"While we're in Orb waters, you should be able to come with me," Athrun answered.

"I could apologize to Representative Atha for my words earlier," Shinn mused.

"I'm sure she's already forgiven you," Athrun said with a reassuring smile.

* * *

Freedom and Destiny landed in Orb's secret hangar where Kira and Cagalli waited with Kisaka. Athrun and Shinn both came down. 

"So you've decided to betray ZAFT?" Kira began. "Are you sure you've chosen the right path?"

"I didn't betray ZAFT," Athrun replied. "Durandill betrayed me, and Shinn helped me escape." Kira turned to Shinn.

"Then I guess I have to thank you for not killing me and for saving Athrun," Kira said.

"I'm thankful you bothered to talk to an enemy," Shinn replied.

Cagalli and Athrun broke off from Kira and Shinn while they discussed.

"It's nice to see you again," Cagalli said with a weak smile. Athrun then grabbed her and kissed her on the mouth. Cagalli agreed, and both were somewhere else for just a few seconds.

"I'm done fooling around," Athrun said. "Will you marry me?" Cagalli was quite surprised at Athrun's sudden forwardness.

"Yes, Athrun, I will," she agreed. They both kissed again, while Athrun slipped a ring onto her finger.

"It was my mother's," Athrun said. "I want you to have it."

"So they finally moved forward," Kira said with a sigh. Shinn looked down as he began to think about Luna. "What's wrong?"

"There's still someone I care about on the Minerva," Shinn answered. "Actually, there are a lot of people I care about on the Minerva. I wish this war could just end. Can't Orb just give up Djibril?"

"Kisaka and Cagalli are already working on that," Kira began. "But that won't be enough. You know Durandill's true character, and you know that means we'll have to fight ZAFT. It's unfortunate but true. Durandill is bent on world domination. He'd eventually attack Orb even if it wasn't holding a member of Logos."

"Damn him," Shinn cursed. "How could I just be fooled like that?"

"He's fooled a lot of people, including Athrun, and almost myself," Kira admitted.

* * *

Aboard the Minerva, Rey delivered the bad news to Luna. 

"How could they both betray us?" Luna questioned. "I just can't believe the could do that." Luna thought about her first kiss with Shinn. She thought about Athrun's brave leadership and his friendship towards her and the rest of the crew.

"You saw how Athrun could turn Shinn's ideas, how good he was at persuasion," Rey said.

"I don't believe you! I know Shinn and Athrun! They're my friends!" Luna protested. She ran off towards her room. Rey frowned.

"That could have gone better."

* * *

Somewhere in PLANT, Durandill, Yzak, and Dearka walked conversing. 

"How could that bastard betray us again?" Yzak fumed. "If I could only ring his neck personally."

"That might be arranged," Durandill answered. "Are you both serious about bringing the world peace?" Durandill asked, not chancing a repeat of last time.

"I am," Dearka answered. Yzak nodded.

"Then I will grant you the power to do stop Athrun and bring the world peace," Durandill said. He flipped a switch and lights came onto shine over two Gundams.

"Freedom and Justice?" Dearka asked, very familiar with the two suits.

"They're their successors," Durandill corrected. "Yzak will pilot the Strike Freedom, while Dearka will use the Infinite Justice. Any questions?" Yzak could only smile.

"Finally I'll defeat Athrun and put Yamato in his place," Yzak thought to himself. Dearka was a bit more hesitant, but he was indeed intrigued with being the Justice's pilot.

"Then you'll both head the inevitable attack on Heaven's Base," Durandill said.

"Yzak Joule, Strike Freedom launching!" Yzak announced. His new mobile suit launched and blazed through space faster than Yzak had ever traveled before. "So this is the speed and power of the Freedom?"

"Dearka Elsman, Infinite Justice launching!" Dearka proclaimed. Infinite launched right after Strike Freedom, easily catching up two its blue and white counterpart. "These suits will make fighting too easy," Dearka laughed.

"Heaven's Base won't fall easily though," Yzak replied. "So let's get to it!" Both suits shot off towards their destined battlefield.

* * *

Kira and Athrun stood in the Archangel hangar, now complemented with several new additions. In fact, the Archangel was getting pretty crowded. Thankfully, the majority of the Murasames had been transfered to Kisaka's fleet, allowing the new additions storage space. 

"I suppose you'll be wanting Freedom back now," Athrun assumed. Kira looked Athrun in the eyes.

"No, you should use it," Kira replied. Athrun was surprised that Kira would so easily give up his favorite mobile suit. "Cagalli has entrusted the Akatsuki to me, and you've entrusted Justice to her. So I entrust Freedom to you."

"I was becoming rather fond of it," Athrun admitted.

* * *

Elsewhere, Shinn approached a busy Cagalli. She turned to see him and at first frowned, remembering her past impressions of the youth. 

"What do you want?" she asked somewhat offensively.

"I only wanted to apologize for what I said before," Shinn said. Cagalli quickly resented her earlier tone. "I was holding onto something, and I let it out on you. I'm sorry." Shinn stared at the ground submissively.

"Apology accepted," Cagalli said in a cheerier mood. "And thank you for getting Athrun back here alive." Shinn looked up and smiled.

"My pleasure," Shinn replied.

* * *

Yzak and Dearka finally arrived at Heaven's Base. The battle had already begun, and it was a mess. Several Destroys had been launched, and they were easily causing havok on a grand scale, destroying numerous ships within the fleet. 

"Let's see how this is done," Yzak mused, activating Strike Freedom's advanced targeting system. "Fire all weapons!" Strike Freedom unleashed its full arsenal; two beam rifles, two rail guns, a chest beam cannon, and eight DRAGOONS from where they were mmounted in the Freedom's wings, more than enough to instantly destroy a huge portion of the Earth Alliance forces. "Damn," Yzak swore in amazement.

Meanwhile, Dearka made quick work of enemy mobile suits with his many beam weapons, slicing several suits into pieces. The mere presence of these two suits suddenly shifted the entire battle.

One of the Destroys targeted Yzak and fired its many beam cannons, But Yzak easily dodged each shot with Strike Freedom's HiMAT mode. Yzak than combined both beam rifles and fired straight through the Destroy's cockpit, ending the battle instantly. Over the ocean, Infinite Justice his beam boomerang, slicing three Windams on each side in consecutive order until they returned to Dearka's grip. The battle thus continued on, with Yzak and Dearka taking the Earth Alliance by force.

* * *

"Heaven's Base had already been defeated?" Murrue questioned the news from Kisaka's on screen message.

"There were two ZAFT mobile suits that appeared and literally destroyed the entirety of the Earth forces," Kisaka replied. "The descriptions sound very similar to the Freedom and Justice. However, they sound to be even more powerful than the two we have."

"Then Orb's next in line to be attacked by ZAFT," Murrue said. "Thank you, Kisaka."

"Captain," Kisaka signed off.

"Ma'am, the Eternal is contacting us," Miriallia said.

"Put her on screen," Murrue answered. Lacus appeared on screen, and she appeared anxious.

"Please help us. The Eternal is under attack by a ZAFT fleet," Lacus began "We don't have the forces to fight them back. Please send Kira!" the screen closed.

"Kira!" Murrue yelled into the intercom.

"Captain?" Kira answered from the hangar.

"The Eternal is under attack! Launch right away!" Murrue ordered.

"Lacus! Yes Ma'am!" Kira responded. He sprinted to the Akatsuki and quickly moved it into launch position. "Take care of the Orb while I'm gone, Athrun," Kira said to his friend. The Akatsuki was armed with the Shiranui pack and launched towards the sky.

"Alright," Athrun agreed.

"Where's he going?" Shinn asked.

"He's going to go help the one he most cares about," Athrun smiled. He thought about Cagalli. "And so will I."

* * *

Mu looked over a new and improved Savior when Erica Simmons approached him with a clipboard in her arms. 

"So the repairs are all done?" Mu asked.

"More than that," Simmons boasted. "We've added some new equipment as well as improved overall performance. It's mow been equipped with two additional beam blades in the feet, six remote guns to take advantage of your spatial awareness, and the two anti-ship swords that were stabbed into the suit have actually been integrated into the suit's armaments."

"Wow," Mu spoke. "I might just be able to keep up with the nuclear suits that way."

"For a battery powered suit, ZAFT has really outdone themselves this time," Simmons mused.

"You must just love this stuff," Mu laughed.

"You have no idea," Simmons admitted.

"Ms. Simmons, we need to prepare for battle!" a soldier warned as he ran up to the both of them. "ZAFT has already been sighted just outside our waters. They're demanding the surrender of Djibril, but Yuna is unlikely to cooperate."

"Damn that guy," Mu cursed. "I guess I'll get to try this puppy out sooner than I thought."

* * *

To be continued… 

Please review!


	9. Pinnacle of Human Evolution

Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny: Athrun's Recognition

Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny: Athrun's Recognition

Phase 09

* * *

Thanks for reviews! Sorry for a much slower update, but life got hectic for a while, so please forgive me.

Yzak lay on a bench in a ZAFT battleship where he and Dearka had temporarily stopped for re-supply and to wait Durandill's next orders. Yzak rolled about on his back, his mind reeling from the severe pain in his brain. He held his head with both hands, massaging his temples.

"What happened out there?" Dearka asked. "You were doing just fine, and I had no trouble with the Infinite Justice. Is the Strike Freedom that powerful?" Yzak cursed under his breath from the pain.

"The will of mind required to utilize that suit's full potential is astounding," Yzak answered. "I was able to keep it up during the battle, ignore the pain. But now, I'm just barely holding together."

"Did you have the doctors check on you?" Dearka asked, very concerned for his friend.

"Of course!" Yzak yelled back. Dearka was unfazed by Yzak's typical attitude, but he was still worried about the situation. "They couldn't do anything outside of giving me pain relievers, but those were mostly useless." Yzak turned his back to Dearka and clenched his teeth, his pain getting the better of him.

"Joule, Elsman, Chairman Durandill is on screen," the Captain of the ship said. Dearka turned to face the screen, while Yzak did his best to compose himself. They both stood and saluted as Durandill appeared.

"Your actions in the last battle were quite admirable," Durandill began.

"Thank you, sir," Yzak replied. Sweat dripped down his brow.

"How did you perform with the Strike Freedom?" Durandill asked, easily noticing Yzak's condition. "How have you been able to handle the machine?"

"Honestly, sir, I'm barely standing here before you," Yzak admitted.

"Then please sit down," Durandill urged. Yzak gladly agreed. "I was afraid of this. But I was hoping a Coordinator and pilot of your strength would be able to use it."

"I'm sorry, sir," Yzak deeply apologized; he was afraid he had greatly displeased Durandill.

"You should not apologize," Durandill assured. "It was my mistake to put you through this. But, this does present an opportunity I now offer you."

"An opportunity?" Yzak questioned. Dearka could only watch in silence.

"I must explain something first," Durandill started. "The reason that Kira Yamato is so strong is not of his own doing; he was genetically modified, along with many clones, to become a Super Coordinator."

"A Super Coordinator?" Dearka asked.

"It is a Coordinator perfected. This leads to my eventual Destiny plan: in order to keep peace, I will lead a project to turn everyone into a Super Coordinator, into a being that can realize their ultimate destiny." Dearka and Yzak were wild eyed at this revelation Durandill continued, "with all people like this, their will be no wars, no weapons or killing, only harmony as people come to help each other attain their destinies. I want you both to be the first Super Coordinators."

"You've thought this whole plan out?" Yzak questioned. "Are you sure this is the right way to peace?"

"It is the only way to a permanent, lasting peace," Durandill answered. "Coordinators are the testament that the next step in human evolution is genetic engineering; just imagine that taken a step further."

"But is this process safe?" Yzak asked, his concern about his current pain overshadowed by the fear of even more pain.

"I would not offer it if I did not trust the process myself. I myself am a Super Coordinator; that is how I've been able to see so far ahead, how I've been able to plan so much," Durandill explained. "You both as Super Coordinators would be unrivaled in combat, and your new mobile suits will become unstoppable tools for ending this war."

"Then, sir, I agree," Yzak answered. Dearka thought on all of this. It sounded too good to be true. But if Durandill himself had undergone such a procedure, could Dearka afford not to?

"I will agree to this as well," Dearka spoke.

"Then I have other good news. I'm personally assigning you both to FAITH and to the crew of the Minerva. With your assistance in the inevitable battle with Orb, victory will be assured," Durandill ended.

* * *

Akatsuki shot up through the atmosphere, aided by a large booster attachment. Kira quickly reached the eternal just in time to block a shot directed towards Andrew Waltfeld. Akatsuki fired its beam rifle, decapitating a gunner zaku.

"Thanks a load, Kira," Andy said, instantly recognizing his comrades fighting style.

"Here's a weapon, I don't need it for now," Kira said tossing Akatsuki's rifle to the Gaia, who'd previously lost his own rifle. "Attack!" Kira yelled, releasing all seven of his mobile gun barrels. Each barrel disabled one mobile suit after another, while Kira blazed through the battlefield with his bema sabers.

After only two minutes, he'd defeated twenty-four goufs and zakus. Kira then proceeded to destroy the enemy ships' guns and engines, leaving them completely immobile and defenseless.

"That'll teach you to mess with the one I love," Kira proclaimed.

"Kira, thank you," Lacus spoke on Kira's screen. They were glad to see one another after several weeks of absence. "Please feel free to board as we descend to earth," Lacus offered, hoping to spend just a moment together.

"That sounds…" Kira turned to a beeping indicating a message coming in. "Just a second, Lacus."

"Kira, ZAFT has begun its attack on Orb! Get the Eternal here now!" Murrue ordered.

"Lacus, we've…"

"I know, Kira," Lacus cut in. "We'll just have to make this a short battle."

"Sounds good," Kira answered. "I'll lead the way. There's no telling how fast we could enter combat."

"Then lead us there, Kira," Andy said.

* * *

"Orb is under attack," Murrue explained to everyone from her captain's seat. "Launch mobile suits! Athrun, Shinn, protect Cagalli at all costs. She must make it to the capital."

"What can I do ma'am?" Meer asked Murrue. "I don't want to just stand around and do nothing."

"I'm afraid I have nothing for you," Murrue answered. "But you can prepare to head to the Orb capital. There you can make the greatest impact on Durandill's credibility."

"This is Athrun in Freedom, launching!" Athrun proclaimed. Freedom blasted out and entered HiMAT mode, quickly dodging bullets and beams from the enemy.

"Shinn, Destiny launching!" Destiny joined up with Freedom and began to use its beam shields to defend the Archangel from attack.

"Cagalli here, Justice launching!" Justice mounted its Fatum system and joined the others. "Let's get to the capital quick, that way you guys can get to what you do best!" Cagalli told her plan to the other two. Justice took off with Destiny and Freedom in tow.

Aside from having to dodge random beams and gunfire, the three had little trouble, until they spotted mobile suits moving in.

"Three goufs to the right!" Athrun declared. He fired his beam rifle with keen accuracy, easily dispatching each gouf. Shinn spun and used his anti-ship sword to split a zaku in half. Cagalli just continued to dodge as best as she could, still focused on her mission. However, two sheens of light could be seen high in the air, descending down from space. The two shapes moved in quicker than any suit Cagalli had seen before, and within mere seconds they were only a few hundred yards off. The sight of them greatly surprised her.

"Freedom and Justice?" Cagalli asked.

"What?" Athrun asked, turning to see his own mobile suit's twin.

"We can no longer allow you to support a monster like Djbril," a familiar voice spoke over the radio. "We have no choice to destroy you!"

"Yzak?" Athrun questioned.

"I am Yzak, but not the one you knew before," Yzak answered.

"We've reached the pinnacle of human evolution, and there's no way you can defeat us," Dearka spoke.

"Shit!" Athrun cursed.

* * *

To be continued…

Please review!


End file.
